


Shape Of Home

by Lexzandrihya



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs Therapy, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs a Hug, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexzandrihya/pseuds/Lexzandrihya
Summary: Hundred years. A century. It was no blink of an eye even to them, who had survived a millennium. But it was just, in their eyes.To a woman who had merely lived two and a half decades, a century was unimaginable.Too harsh she said, for a man who endured two and a half centuries would view his exile as a tunnel with no immediate end, with no light.Three wanted him back. All for the right, but different reasons.Two switched in a constant and endless cycle of wanting to express their fury at and worrying about him.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Shape Of Home

Hundred years. A century. It was no blink of an eye even to them, who had survived a millennium. But it was just, in their eyes. 

To a woman who had merely lived two and a half decades, a century was unimaginable. 

Too harsh she said, for a man who endured two and a half centuries would view his exile as a tunnel with no immediate end, with no light.

Three wanted him back. All for the right, but different reasons. 

Two switched in a constant and endless cycle of wanting to express their fury at and worrying about him. 

To this end, Nicolo and Yusuf were observing him through the lens of one of Nicolo’s rifles.

They’d been watching him for hours now. 

When he woke in the morning, he poured himself a glass of alcohol and set it in front of him. 

Sebastien hadn’t touched it since. 

He stared at it, seemingly contemplating something. 

It gave time for the two men scrutinising him to notice how thin he’d become. How worn. 

How his every tendon shook every time he moved. 

His eyes, once a vibrant emerald, now, a dull, dirty, green. 

He looked like a dead man walking. 

Nicolo supposed he was. 

He wanted death to the extent that he betrayed them all. 

Yusuf never noticed that there was something wrong. 

True, the younger man was prone to fits of melancholy, but they all were, from time to time. 

Yes, the Frenchman liked to be alone, but so did they, every once in a while. 

But did he?

Could there have been a possibility that he wanted their company? 

Their touches?

Affection? 

Could he have not known how to ask for it? 

They were open in their passion. 

They hugged Andromache, frequently. 

They placed kisses on her forehead all so often. 

Did they somehow mistake his pain for not wanting their love? 

The answer was yes. 

This they realised after a mere six hours of watching the man. Truly looking and not seeing. Listening to the words, spoken and unspoken, he muttered to himself and not just hearing. 

They finally realised what Nile had been trying to tell them. 

Sebastien, their Sebastien, didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with them. In their presence, always.

The reason why they pushed for a century was that they thought Sebastien preferred solitude. So, it would take a centenary for him to learn what true isolation was. 

Unbeknownst to them, solitude was all that Sebastien had known for two centuries. 

They had to make it right. 

The first step would be to bring him back. 

Yusuf and Nicolo knew that Sebastien would not return the love they held for him, so they only ever persuaded a brotherhood with him. 

Unbeknownst to them, Sebastien loved them, and he had no words to tell them. Or courage. 

-lex-

So, they went to his door-step, that very night, and knocked. 

Shudders of anxiety ran through Yusuf’s body, while Nicolo’s anticipation was more subtle but obvious in his eyes. 

They clutched the other’s hand as tight as they could, trying to find the words to tell Sebastien that they were sorry.

Sorry for not seeing his pain. 

Sorry for not asking. 

Sorry for assuming. 

Sorry for leaving him for as long as they had. 

Sorry for being the cause of his pain. 

It was always their idea to split up. For they were the ones who needed time alone. 

Andromache jaded to the world as she was, couldn't care less. 

But Sebastien, he did care. 

He never had the strength to ask Andromache if he could travel with her, fearing the answer would be ‘no’. 

He never had the guts to ask for comfort, scared that he would be resented.

Rationally, he knew that those he considered family were not cruel, but terror blinds. 

And filled with terror he was. 

He did not know what would happen if his family found out that he made his way through missions by faking his confidence. That he had long since made the motions of preparation, muscle memory. 

He hated the fight. 

He was no warrior. 

He was a forger, a technician, perhaps, in this new world. 

His heart was never in the fighting. 

He hated it. 

But he knew that he could never voice the truth that laid in his heart. 

So he lived as a shell of himself. Of the life-loving man, he once was. 

-lex- 

The door was heaved open with much effort from the isolated man. 

The faces he saw; unexpected. 

The attempt to shut the door; unsuccessful. 

They did not enter without his permission. 

Nodding his consent, his breaths began speeding up. The only thought on his mind - Andy!

He voiced it, panic-stricken. Eyes wide in terror; expecting to hear the worst. 

He knew no other reason for their presence.

He was glad that they came to tell him. It would make mourning her a little easier. 

His frenzy was abated, quickly. 

He sighed in relieved confusion. 

Offering them something to eat. Drink. 

Busying himself in attempting to make them, himself, comfortable in the other’s presence. 

When Yusuf finally spoke, his voice lacked the confidence that generally oozed out of his every pore. 

“Are you okay?”

Sebastien considered saying that he was fine. An obvious lie, he knew that even a blind man would see through it. 

And Yusuf and Nicolo were far from blind. 

He feared vulnerability. 

Making the conscious decision to show that part of himself to them made his blood run cold. 

But he did. 

“No.” He whispered. Half hoping they wouldn't hear him.

A split second later, he had his arms full of Yusuf. 

His arms stayed at his sides. His mind not comprehending the fact that he was finally receiving the human touch he so craved. 

He didn't know how to react. 

He wasn't sure if he should return the embrace. 

“Let me go.” He whispered so softly, that even Yusuf could barely hear it. 

But he did.

And he didn't.

Instead, he murmured, “I’m sorry.”

They stayed in the embrace for a long time yet. 

It could have been minutes, hours or even days. Neither of them knew. 

Nicolo observed them for a while with a fond smile, before busying himself in the kitchen, preparing something for them to eat.

The conversions that would follow would be difficult, and it would be better to have them with a full stomach. 

When Yusuf released Sebastien, he led the younger man into the bathroom and helped him bathe. 

His hands moved with a gentleness that he did not know that he had. 

A tenderness he’d never shown Sebastien, he realised. 

Their relationship was made up of loud jokes and claps on the back.

But true, long-lasting relationships were built on deep conversations and natural affection. 

Nicolo came in halfway through. 

Andromache had called and wanted to know where they were. 

All five of them were ignorant of the fact that for the first time in nearly eight years, all six immortals were in the same city.

Yusuf whispered to Sebastien that he would be back, before taking the phone from Nicolo’s hand, mentally preparing himself to try and placate Andromache. 

Nicolo took over for Yusuf. 

Setting the spray of the showerhead, attached to the tub, to the lowest setting, he began rinsing the younger man’s hair.

Confusion was evident in his eyes. 

Sebastien knew that century wasn't up yet. Hell, even a decade hadn’t even passed by.

So why were they here?

Why were they showing him the kindness that he was so undeserving of? 

He was numb to the extent that he couldn’t move his limbs, to make what Nicolo and Yusuf were doing for him so much easier.

Nicolo was humming some lullaby. A familiar tune, but he couldn’t place it. 

He knew not why Yusuf had left the room but needed him back.

The moments of peace that he felt when both of their hands were on him, was something that was incredible. 

They let him bask in the water for a while more, before asking him if he wanted to move. 

Not knowing if his refusal would be accepted, he agreed. 

“Let’s stay for a while more.” 

He nodded. 

The uncertainty was killing him. 

So, laying in the comforting water, he asked. 

“Why are you here?”

Glancing at Nicolo, Yusuf answered, “Because we were worried about you.”

“Why?” He asked, his eyes prickling. 

Yusuf did not know how to respond to that, on one hand, he wanted to tell Sebastien how he really felt, on the other, he was terrified of what their relationship would become if Sebastien didn't return the way they felt. 

That decision was taken out of his hands when Nicolo replied.

“We were worried because we love you.”

Sincerity exuded his every pore. 

Nicolo didn't wait for a reply. He couldn’t. 

With his index finger, he lifted Sebastien’s chin up tenderly rest his lips on the other man’s. Moulding them to his exact shape. 

His moulding to the shape of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this and please feel free to give me any advice on improving. 
> 
> Also, if you're following any of my other fics, there might be some delay in updates. Im sorry...😢


End file.
